videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Dantes Inferno
PlayStation Portable |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Two-PlayerDer Zweispieler-Modus ist nur in der Erweiterung Die Weisheit der Heiligen Lucia (en.: The Trials of St. Lucia) verfügbar. |Medien = DVD, Blu-Ray-Disc, UMD |ESRB = M |PEGI = 18 |USK = 18 }} Dante's Inferno (jp.: Dante's Inferno: Shinkyoku Jigoku-Hen) ist ein Hack 'n' Slay von Visceral Games und ist in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa, Australien und der Republik Südkorea für die PlayStation 3, die Xbox 360 und die PlayStation Portable erschienen. Ferner basiert es auf der Göttlichen Komödie des italienischen Dichters Dante. Zu diesem Spiel ist auch ein animierter Film entstanden: Dante's Inferno: An animated Epic. Dieser kann hier angesehen werden. Handlung Dante Alighieri ist ein Mann, der mit vielen anderen in den Kreuzzug zog, um die Heilige Stadt von den Heiden zu befreien und zu übernehmen. Dabei versprach der Bishof von Florenz, dass sie von all ihren Sünden für die Dauer des Heiligen Krieges erlöst werden. Und so begingen Dante und seine Gefährten unglaubliche Gräueltaten. Doch vor dem Krieg hat sich sein Weib Beatrice sich ihm hingegeben, obwohl sie nicht verheiratet waren. Dafür musste er ihr versprechen, mit keiner anderen Frau etwas zu haben, solange er unterwegs ist. Dante gab in der Not der Verführung einer Sklavin nach und brach so sein Versprechen. Im Laufe des Kreuzzuges wird er von "Dem Rächer" getötet. Als der Tod ihn holen will, besiegt Dante den Tod und nimmt seine Sense an sich. Dante kehrt nach Hause zurück, doch dort findet er nur seinen toten Vater und die Leiche seiner Geliebten Beatrice vor. Beatrice ging mit Luzifer in die Hölle, da sie wettete, dass Dante sein Versprechen halten würde. Da Dante dies nicht tat, muss sie nun mit dem Herrn der Hölle in diese. Dante verfolgt sie in die Hölle, muss sich nun durch die neun Kreise der Hölle kämpfen, seine Geliebte im achten Kreis mit Hilfe des Erzengels Gabriel erlösen und muss den Satan besiegen, um endlich ins Paradies aufzufahren. Gameplay Dantes bevorzugte Waffe ist eine Sense, die er dem Tod selbst entriss. Allerdings kann er auch auf magische Unterstützung zurückgreifen. So trägt er ein geheiligtes Kreuz bei sich, das ihm von Beatrice vor ihrem Tode überreicht wurde, mit dessen Hilfe er Lichtstrahlen entsenden kann, die alles Böse in ihrer Reichweite verletzen und besiegen können. Dante ist auch in der Lage, größere Bestien zu zähmen und mit deren Hilfe Gegner aufzuspießen, zu verbrennen oder sich andere Eigenschaften des jeweiligen Dämons zu Nutze zu machen. Als Besonderheit kann Dante während seiner Reise verschiedenen Seelen die Absolution erteilen, oder sie in die ewige Verdammnis entsenden, und so Punkte sammeln, die entweder seiner Rechtschaffenheit oder seiner Boshaftigkeit zugeteilt werden – je mehr Punkte in die Rechtschaffenheit hineinfließen, desto stärker werden die Angriffe mit seinem geheiligten Kreuz. Werden mehr Punkte auf die boshafte Seite gesetzt, so werden die Angriffe mit Dante's Sense verstärkt. Schwierigkeitsgrade Man kann das Spiel auf insgesamt vier Schwierigkeitsgraden spielen: * Klassik ** Die Diener der Hölle erzittern vor dir. * Zelot ** Die Diener der Hölle sind stark, können dir aber letztlich nicht trotzen. * Höllisch ** Die Diener der Hölle werden dich überwältigen, aber du kannst überleben. * Infernalisch ** Du bist verdammt! Trophäen :Für eine Übersicht über die Trophäen in Dante's Inferno, siehe hier. Charaktere } |title = Charaktere |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Hauptcharaktere |list1 = * Dante Dante Alighieri ist der Hauptcharakter des Spiels. * Beatrice Beatrice Portinari ist die Geliebte Dantes. * Virgil Publius Vergilius Maro (Virgil) ist ein Dichter, der auf Bitten Beatrice´s Dante durch die Hölle geleitet und ihm zur Seite steht. * Tod Der Tod ist der erste Boss-Gegner im Spiel. Ihn muss Dante besiegen, um an dessen Sense zu kommen, mit der sämtliche Angriffe ausgeführt werden. * Charon Charon ist der Fährmann, der die Verstorbenen über den Acheron bringt. * König Minos König Minos ist ein sagenhafter, blinder König, der in der Hölle über die Gestorbenen nach deren Sünden richtet und sie in die verschiedenen Kreise einteilt. * Kleopatra VII Kleopatra ist die Wächterin des zweiten Kreises der Hölle, der Lust. * Mark Antonius Antonius ist der Gemahl von Kleopatra und ist, gemeinsam mit Kleopatra ein weiterer Boss-Gegner. * Zerberus Der Zerberus ist in diesem Spiel nicht wie in der Mythologie ein dreiköpfiger Hund, sondern ein dreiköpfiger Wurm. * Alighiero Dante´s Vater ist ein weitere Boss und bewacht den vierten Kreis, die Gier. * Phlegyas Phlegyas ist ein Fährmann, mit dessen Hilfe Dante über den Styx in die Stadt von Dis gelangt. * Francesco Francesco ist der Bruder von Beatrice und ging zusammen mit Dante auf einen Kreuzzug. Dante hatte versprochen, ihn zu beschützen, hielt es aber nicht. * Luzifer Luzifer ist der Herr der Hölle, der vom Erzengel Gabriel bei der großen Rebellion aus dem Himmel vertrieben worden war, und er bewacht den neunten Kreis der Hölle, den Verrat. |group2 = Mindere Charaktere |list2 = * Bella Alighieri Sie ist Dante´s Mutter. Sie wurde zu Lebzeiten von ihrem Mann geschlagen und beging schließlich Selbstmord. Beim Treffen auf ihren Sohn wird sie von diesem erlöst. * Der Rächer Der Rächer ist ein unbekannter Assassine, der Dante wärend des Kreuzzugs getötet hat und anschließend auch seinen Vater und seine Geliebte umbrachte. * Der Bischof von Florenz Der Bischof von Florenz taucht nur in Rückblenden auf. Er versprach den Heiligen Kriegern, dass sie für die Dauer des Kreuzzugs von allen Sünden befreit werden. * König Richard I. Auch genannt Löwenherz, gab den Kreuzfahrern den Befehl, 3.000 Heiden gefangen zu nehmen um mit diesen über das wahre Kreuz zu verhandeln. |group3 = Verdammte Seelen |list3 = * Pontius Pilatus Pontius Pilatus ließ Jesus ans Kreuz schlagen und schmort dafür in der Hölle. * Orpheus Orpheus befindet sich auf dem Schiff Charon. Seine Sünde war es, dass er versucht hatte, gegen den Willen Gottes, seine Frau aus den Klauen des Todes zu befreien. * Electra Diese Frau wurde verdammt wegen des Mordes an ihrer Mutter, um den Tod ihres Vaters zu rächen. * Francesca da Polenta und Paolo Malatesta Zwei Menschen, die auf Grund ihrer Lust nun im zweiten Kreis der Hölle schmoren. * Semiramis Die Königin von Assyrien, deren Gesetz die Lust gestattete. * Ciacco Eine verfluchte Seele, die ihre restlichen Tage im Kreis der Völlerei zubringt. * Clodia Eine verbitterte Seele, die nun bis zum Tag des jüngsten Gerichts in der Hölle schmort. * Tarpeia Diese Frau öffnete Angreifern die Tore Roms im Tausch gegen Gold. Für diese Tat leidet sie nun im Kreis der Gier. * Gessius Florus Ein für seine Gier berühmter Stadthalter des römischen Reiches. * Fulvia Eine ehemalige Gattin Mark Anton´s. * Boudica Eine Frau die aus Zorn die Stadt Rom verbrennen wollte. Sie schmort nun im Kreis des Zorns. * Hecuba Die Königin von Troja schmort ebenfalls in der Hölle. * Filippo Argenti Ein ehemaliger Gefolgsmann Dante´s. * Kaiser Frederik II Ein Kaiser, der für seinen ständigen Krieg mit der Kirche im Kreis der Ketzerei schmort. * Cavalcante de' Cavalcanti Ein Mann, der seinen Sohn verteidigt hatte, als dieser der Ketzerei beschuldigt wurde. * Farinata degli Uberti Ein toskanischer Heeresführer und Aristokrat, der zu seinen Lebzeiten weithin für seine Ketzereien bekannt war. * Attila, der Hunnenkönig Attila, der Anführer der Hunnen schmort für seine Taten im Kreis der Gewalt. * Pietro della Vigna Dieser Mann war einst ein vertrauenswürdiger Berater Kaiser Frederiks II, wollte jedoch die Ehre seines Kaisers nicht beschützen und leidet nun im Kreis der Gewalt. * Brunetto Latini Der ehemalige Mentor Dante´s befindet sich ebenfalls im Kreis der Gewalt. Wird er erlöst, kann eine Trophäe gewonnen werden. * Guido Guerra Ein weiser Kriegsherr und Anführer der Welfen. * Thaïs Eine schöne Frau, die Männer gegeneinander kämpfen ließ, der Gewinner durfte mit ihr schlafen. Für dieses Sünde ist sie jetzt im Kreis des Betrugs. * Tiresias Ein blinder Prophet aus Theben, der sich selbst zu einer Frau machte, um in Genuss beider Geschlechter zu kommen. * Myrrha Eine Frau, die sich verkleidete, um ihren Vater zu verführen. * Fra Alberigo Ein Mann, der seinen eigenen Sohn aus Rachegelüsten umbrachte. Er wartet nun auf den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts im Kreis des Verrats. * Mordred Der uneheliche Sohn König Artus´, der gegen seinen Vater im Kampf das Schwert erhob. Auch er leidet nun im Kreis des Verrats. * Graf Ugolino Graf Ugolino war ein italienischer Nobelmann, der immer wieder zwischen den Welfen und den Ghibellinen die Seiten wechselte, bis er schließlich gefangen genommen wurde und zum Hungertod verurteilt wurde. }} Die neun Kreise der Hölle Die neun Kreise der Hölle lauten wie folgt: *Limbus *Wollust *Völlerei *Habgier *Zorn *Häresie *Gewalt *Betrug *Verrat Bossgegner Waffen } |title = Waffen in Dante's Inferno |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Beatrice's Kreuz |list1 = Ein Kreuz, welches sich früher in Beatrice's Besitz befand. Sie gab es nach ihrem Schäferstündchen mit Dante ihrem Geliebten mit auf den Weg in die Kreuzzüge. Mit dem Kreuz lassen sich Distanzangriffe ausführen, welche als heilig gewertet werden. |group2 = Hellebard |list2 = Dieser Hellebard ist die erste Waffe, die im Spiel zum Einsatz kommt. Dante verwendet sie in dem Acre-Segment, wo er gegen kleinere Untoten kämpfen muss. Der letzte Auftritt dieser Waffe ist im Kampf gegen den Tod. |group3 = Sense |list3 = In seinem ersten Bosskampf gegen den Tod nimmt Dante dem Gevatter die Sense ab und verwendet sie gegen ihn, so dass der Tod stirbt. Die Sense des Todes ist die Hauptwaffe in Dante's Inferno, wobei alle Sensenangriffe als unheilig gewertet werden. |group4 = Heilige Sichel |list4 = Diese Waffe taucht nur in dem Add-on Die Prüfungen der heiligen Lucia auf. Es ist (noch) nichts näheres bekannt, jedoch lässt sich daraus schließen, dass sie ähnlich wie die Sense des Todes zu handhaben ist, jedoch heilige Angriffe ausführt. }} Magie In diesem Spiel kommt auch Magie vor. Indem man in der Handlung weiter voran schreitet, schaltet man mit Bezwingung der Boss-Gegner verschiedene Zauber frei: Auferstehungsmodus Wenn das Spiel bereits durchgespielt wurde und auf der selben Schwierigkeitsstufe wieder begonnen wird, so kann man im sogenannten Auferstehungsmodus spielen. In diesem Modus findet man sich sofort in der Hölle wieder (man überspringt die Rückkehr und den Kampf gegen den Tod) und die Skills werden verbessert (sie erziehlen höheren Schaden). Beatrice-Steine Wenn man alle drei Beatricesteine gefunden hat, hat man die sogenannte Automatische Erlösung freigeschaltet, d.h., dass man bei einem Verdammten die Wahl hat, ob man ihn bestraft, ihn mit dem Minispiel erlöst, oder ob man ihn automatisch (ohne das Minispiel erlöst). Reliquien In Dantes Inferno kann man Reliquien sammel, welche Dantes' Fähigkeiten dauerhaft verbessern. Im Spiel sind die Reliquien als gehörnte Bestien dargestellt. Manche Reliquien kann man auch verbessern, und zwar, in dem man Seelen sammelt. Hat man genug Seelen gesammelt, um die nächste Stufe zu erreichen, geschieht dies automatisch. Dantes Tagebuch In Dantes Tagebuch wird das im Spiel gesehene aufgezeichnet. Man kann in diesem Menü mit L2/R2 durchblättern. So werden hier die Verdammten Seelen, das Bestiarium und Vergil aufgezeichnet. Die Verdammten Seelen sind unter "Charaktere" zu finden, das Bestiarium listet Dantes Gegner auf und das Menü Vergil enthält alle Zitate von Vergil, die dieser im Laufe des Spiels zu Dante tätigt. Bestiarium :Die Beschreibungen der Gegner Dantes' sind '''direkt' aus dem Bestiarien-Menü im Spiel übernommen!'' ; Tod right|300px Früher oder später treten wir alle dem Tod gegenüber. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, durchtrennt der Sensenmann das Band, das Leib und Seele verbindet, und geleitet den Verstorbenen ins Jenseits. ; Untoter right|200px Diese verdammten Seelen schmorten in den Tiefen der Hölle, bis ihnen eine gewaltige Macht befahl, die Welt der Lebenden heimzusuchen. ; Pest right|200px Tödliche Schwärme dieser widerlichen Bestien verursachen in den neun Kreisen der Hölle Chaos und Zerstörung. In großer Zahl können sie sogar den Himmel verdunkeln. ; Feuerscherge Diese Teufel werden aus den glühenden Feuern der mittleren Kreise geboren. Allein das Licht des Kreuzes vermag ihre infernalische Rüstung zu durchdringen. ; Asterianische Bestie right|200px Diese vor langer Zeit von den Gefallenen gebändigten Kreaturen dienen Ersteren als Lasttiere. Getrieben von ihren Meistern, sorgen sie in allen Teilen der Hölle für immerwährendes Leid. ; Höllendiener Diese Höllenkrieger kämpfen mit der Unbarmherzigkeit eines hungrigen Wolfes. Sie gehorchen allein den Befehlen der Fürsten der Hölle. ; Wächterdämon right|200px Der dritte Chor der gefallenen Engel. Diese Elitesoldaten der höllischen Heerscharen überwachen die Bestrafung der Verdammten. ; Charon right|200px Die zur ewigen Verdammnis verurteilten Seelen überqueren auf dem Boot des Fährmanns den Acheron, um am anderen Ufer die Strafe für ihre schwerwiegenden Sünden entgegenzunehmen. ; Explodierender Scherge right|200px Ihre gebrechlichen Leiber können die maßlose Wut, die in ihnen brennt, nicht bändigen. Ihr Zorn brennt so heiß, dass er sich in einer alles verzehrenden Flamme entlädt. ; Ungetauftes Kind right|200px Ungetaufte Kinder, denen vor ihrem Tod nicht das Portal des Glaubens gezeigt wurde. Da sie ihr Schicksal nicht verstehen, stürzen sie sich auf jede arme Seele, die ihren Weg kreuzt. ; König Minos right|200px Der tyrannische Richter der Unterwelt richtet vor dem Tor des zweiten Kreises über die Sünden der Verdammten, bevor er deren Platz in den Tiefen der Hölle bestimmt. ; Lüsterne Versucherin right|200px Die fiebrigen Winde des zweiten Kreises haben diese Kreaturen um den Verstand gebracht und entstellt. Ihre Lüsternheit ist einem unstillbaren Verlangen gewichen, das nur durch das Blut von Hurenböcken befriedigt werden kann. ; Kleopatra Kleopatras Schönheit wurde allein von ihrem Machthunger übertroffen. Heute herrscht die Königin des Nils über den zweiten Kreis der Hölle und quält all jene, die im Leben der Lüsternheit erlagen. ; Marcus Antonius right|200px Der mächtige römische General, der über das Reich seiner letzten Gespielin wacht. Sein Ruf als fähiger Befehlshaber wird überschattet von seiner Niederträchtigkeit und Lüsternheit. ; Cerberus right|200px Dieses dreiköpfige Ungeheuer bewacht den Eingang des dritten Kreises, in dem die Schlemmer unter seinem Joch leiden. Keine Seele gelangt in den dritten Kreis, ohne sich ihm zu stellen. ; Schlundwurm right|200px Diese furchterregende Kreatur lauert verborgen unter der Oberfläche geduldig auf arglose Seelen, um diese mit ihren mächtigen Kiefern zu zermalmen. ; Gulajünger Diese von Dreck und Unflat aufgeblasenen Missgeburten hinterlassen eine ekelerregende Spur der Verwüstung. ; Nimmersatt right|200px Getrieben von einem unersättlichen Appetit, wandert dieser schwerfällige Riese durch die Kreise der Hölle und verschlingt alles, was seinen Weg kreuzt. Und doch vermag nichts seinen Hunger zu stillen. ; Hamsterer-Vergeuder right|200px Während der eine seinen Reichtum mehrte, verschleuderte ihn der andere. Da beide von der materiellen Welt besessen waren, sind sie nun für alle Ewigkeit vereint und doch zerrissen. ; Lakai der Gier Getrieben von ihrer unersättlichen Gier, stürzen sich diese Kreaturen mit einer beispiellosen Grausamkeit auf alles, was glänzt. ; Throndämon right|200px Der zweite Chor der gefallenen Engel. Die Hauptleute der Höllenarmee sorgen in den Tiefen der Unterwelt für Ordnung ; Wollüstige Verführerin Trotz ihres blassen und widerlichen Antlitzes wecken diese liederlichen Dirnen in ihren Opfern eine ungezügelte Lust. Allein die wahrlich Tugendhaften können ihren Verführungen widerstehen. ; Bestienmeister right|200px Diese Dämonen herrschen über die Bestien der Hölle. Sie unterwerfen Letztere ihrem Willen und suchen mit ihnen die Bewohner der Hölle heim. ; Alighiero right|200px Vom Leid seiner Mitmenschen völlig unbeeindruckt, führte Dantes Vater ein Leben voller Ausschweifungen und Habsucht. Während sein ganzes Leben im Zeichen des schnöden Mammons stand, litten seine Mitmenschen und seine Familie gleichermaßen unter seiner Gier. ; Feuerwächter Diese hinterlistigen Wesen lauern in der Dunkelheit und kommen mit Feuer und Flammen über ihre Opfer, bevor sie in ihre schattenhafte Gestalt zurückkehren. ; Phlegyas right|200px In einem Anflug von Jähzorn hatte Phlegyas den Tempel von Delphi in Brand gesteckt. Für diesen Frevel wurde er dazu verdammt, die Seelen über den Styx zu geleiten. ; Häretiker Im Leven waren sie die Schlimmsten aller Ketzer: Heiden, die sich selbst an den dunklen Künsten versuchten. Im Tod wurden sie von den Höllenfürsten als Bewacher der Totenwelt bestimmt. ; Teufel Diese Quälgeister wurden von den Schergen der Hölle in fliegende Seelenfänger verwandelt. Sie wachen über die Kreise der Unterwelt und machen Jagd auf Totengeister, die versuchen, ihrem ewigen Schicksal zu entfliehen. ; Heide right|200px Einst praktizierten diese Priester die verbotenen dunklen Künste. Nun verfügen sie über die Macht, nach der sie im Leben strebten, und sind dazu verdammt, über die flammenden Gräber der Hölle zu wachen. ; Erzdämon right|200px Erzdämonen befehligen die Armeen der Hölle und zählen zu den ersten und hochrangigsten gefallenen Engeln. ; Verdammter Kreuzfahrer In ihrer blinden Hoffnung auf Absolution folgten diese Krieger Dante und wurden irregeleitet. Nun erheben sie sich erneut, um sich an jener Seele zu rächen, die ihre Verdammnis zu verantworten hat. ; Francesco right|200px Beatricens Bruder verließ Florenz mit edlen Absichten und wurde doch von seinem engsten Vertrauten getäuscht. Obwohl Dante versprochen hatte, seinen Freund zu beschützen, schwieg er, al Francesco zum Tode verurteilt wurde. ; Verdammter Hauptmann Seine kühnsten und engsten Verbündeten traf Dantes Verrat besonders hat. Heute sind diese bis in alle Ewigkeit verdammten Soldaten Dantes erbitterste Feine. ; Malacoda Die feurigen und heimtückischen Meister der Malebranche und Hüter des achten Höllenkreises. Diese dämonischen Wächter lassen keine Seele passieren, wenn dies nicht von höchster Stelle befohlen wurde. ; Luzifer right|300px Seit der gescheiterten Rebellion der Engel ist der gefallene Fürst der Hölle im Eissee Cocytus gefangen. Hier plant er nun die Erstürmung des Paradieses und die Wiederherstellung seiner einstigen Herrlichkeit. Vergil Im Laufe des Spiels spricht Dante immer wieder mit seinem Führer durch die Hölle, Vergil. Vergil ist ein Dichter, der zu Kaiser Augustus' Zeit lebte und begleitet auf Wunsch von Beatrice den Kreuzfahrer auf seiner Odyssee durch das Fegefeuer. Es folgt nun eine Auflistung aller Aussagen, die der Dichter zu Dante sagt, wobei diese direkt aus dem Spiel übernommen wurden: ; In die Welt der Blinden Hinabgestiegen in die Welt der Blinden, bar jeder Furcht und Feigheit musst nun sein, denn an diesers Schlundes Fuß, Acheron wirst finden. Es ist der Seelen bitt'res Los, dem Weg zu folgen zu Charons Floß. ; Ufer des Acheron Hier sammeln sich alle, die da kamen, zeternd an düsterem Strand, an dem der Fährmann harret jener, die schmäten Gottes Namen. ; Limbus König Minos hinter dem Limbus die Verdammten richtet. Der gefallene König die einen erlöst und die and'ren in die Tiefen der Hölle stößt. ; Ungetaufte Kinder Den ungesegneten Kindern, die ohne Taufe verloschen, bleiben die Tore des Glaubens für immer verschlossen. Der Limbus vermag ihr Leid nicht zu lindern. ; Zorn An diesem Ort verharren bang, Seel'n deren Namen sind bis heute von Klang. Zwar Heiden sie mit Macht und Ehren, doch Gnade Er hier wollt gewähren. Das Paradies ist jenen zwar versagt, doch der Hölle Rest bleibt ihnen erspart. ; Wind der Wollust Der Wollust Wind diese Seelen umtost. Ohne Hoffnung auf Milde, ohne Hoffnung auf Trost. ; Semiramis Unter jenen hier weilt auch Semiramis, die Königin von Babel und vieler Zungen. Von Leidenschaft sie selbst und ihr Reich war umschlungen. ; Helena Helena, die Schöne in des Kreises Rund, war für Jahre des Krieges und Leides der Grund. ; Völlerei Weil von Völlerei im Leben erfasst, diese Seelen suhl'n sich nun in des Regens Morast. ; Tal des Schlamms Was diese Schatten im Leben stets begehrt, im Tod bleibt auf ewig ihnen verwehrt. ; Habgier Für der Habgier Sünde diese Seelen müssen leiden. Waren sie doch blind im Geiste, maßlos gar in des Lebens Reigen. Und in der Pfaffen Seel', ganz leise, zog die Gier immer größere Kreise. ; Alles Gold der Erde All das Gold, das unter dem Mond je gewesen, lässt diese Seelen nicht von ihrer Unruh' genesen. Weil die Habgier ist die Sünde, für die sie hier büßen, ist der Besitz eine Farce, die soll das Leben versüßen. ; Plutos Lass Plutos nicht, des Reichtums Gott, hindern deine Fahrt, egal, welche Macht der verfluchte Wolf in dieser Welt auch haben mag. ; Das Rad des Schicksals Das Rad des Schicksals. Der Himmelsfürst selbst einen Verweser ernannt, der eitles Gut gibt in andere Hand. ; Zorn Hierher die Seelen sind verbannt, die im Leben wurden vom Zorn übermannt. Im Licht der Sonne waren dem Hass sie verschworen. Nun wünschten im Styx sie, sie wären niemals geboren. ; Schweine im Dreck Zornige Seelen! Keine Güte eure Erinnerung umschmeichelt. Wie viele von euch einst Könige waren, die hier nun wie Schweine im Dreck sich gebaren. ; Es naht die Stadt' Es naht die Stadt Dis nun, mein tapferer Held, mit all den Verdammten aus deiner Welt. Dieser niederen Hölle ewige Flammen, ihre Moscheen in glutrotem Lichte bannen. ; Ketzerei Ob Sektierer, Ketzer, Heiden, sie allesamt hier schmoren und in der Hölle Flammen sind auf ewig sie verloren. ; Die Höllenfahrt Ich war nicht lang tot, als ein mächtiger Geist fuhr herab und rief uralte Seelen aus ihrem Grab. Nahm Adam und Abel, seinen Spross, gleichwie Noah und Abraham in seinem Toss. Als dann erbebten des dunklen Tals Wände, mit schien's, dass das Alle selbst Mitleid empfände. ; Epikur Auch Epikur und seine Jünger, deren Seel' dem Leibe folgt, vergessen und begraben sind an diesem Ort. ; Drei Kreise du wirst finden In dieser Kaverne wirst drei Kreise du finden, einen unter dem and'ren, allesamt Seelen sie binden. ; Gewalt Gealt fügt Tod und Wunden zu deinem Nächsten Blut, der durch Zerstörung, Raub und Feuer auch verliert sein Gut. In diesem Ring, jene Seelen greinen, die plündernd und mordend kein Leben beweinen. ; Selbstmordwald Menschen, die ohne fremde Hand aus ihrem Leben scheiden, sind verdammt in vergeblicher Reue bis zum Ende der Zeit hier zu leiden. ; Abscheulicher Sand Gewalt auch gegen Gott sich wendet, wenn das Herz ihn verleugnet und seine Güte schändet. ; Der Phlegeton Der Phlegeton ist der Unterwelt dritter Fluss. ; Der letzte Kreis Spute, Dante, deinen Schritt. Der letzte Kreis ist nah. ; Verrat Drum wird, wer gibt die Liebe auf, die durch Natur verbunden, im Zentrum des Alls, wo der Teufel thront, auf immerdar geschunden. Bilder DantesInferno-CoverX360US.png|nordamerikanisches Xbox 360-Cover DantesInferno-CoverPSPEU.png|europäisches PSP-Cover Zusätzliche Inhalte Kurz nach Release des Spieles wurde die Erweiterung „Dunkler Wald“ veröffentlicht. In diesem Inhalt kämpft sich Dante durch den dunklen Wald gegen neue Monster und mit neuen Rätseln. Des Weiteren wurde die Erweiterung „Trials of St. Lucia“ hinzugefügt. Hiermit wurde dem Spiel ein Zwei-Spieler-Modus hinzugefügt, in dem ein Spieler Dante übernimmt und der andere Lucia. Zusammen geht es darum, in einem vorgefertigten Raum so lange wie möglich zu überleben. Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Electronic Arts Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:Visceral Games